Hold My Heart Together
by CometPulledFromOrbit
Summary: When someone's heart is breaking, they'd do just about anything to keep it together. Gelphie.   P.S Reviews make me happy :
1. Uncertainties

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked**

**Warning: Galinda isn't as perfect in this one as she is in most stories… she has her reasons for doing what she does though. Please forgive me **

Elphaba lay awake, listening to the soft sound of Galinda's breathing. Her blonde hair tickled Elphaba's cheek and her eyelashes fluttered against her neck, for the blonde was far away, lost to dreams. It was only a month into their newfound relationship, but Elphaba was happier than ever. At least that's what she told herself.

There seemed to be some underlying tension between the two of them, a budding feeling of uncertainty in the green girl's stomach. She could no longer sleep at night, even with Galinda in her arms, and she'd gotten a B on her last test. A B! Something was wrong, horribly wrong, but every day she pushed the thoughts away. She didn't want to believe that anything could be wrong, off, in the relationship she'd desired for so long.

"Elphie?" Galinda mumbled, snuggling closer, before lapsing back into sleep.

Elphaba's dark thoughts immediately fled, something Galinda could do so easily now. Every touch, every kiss, pushed them away into the dark recesses of Elphaba's mind. Everything was fine, everything was perfect. What could be wrong?

X X X

The next day at lunch, Elphaba was eating lunch by herself, every so often glancing at Galinda where she was sitting with Fiyero, Avaric, Pfannee and Shenshen. She didn't like how close Fiyero was sitting to her girlfriend, or the way their hands would occasionally brush together. It was a growing annoyance that Galinda chose to spend lunch with them instead of her. Galinda even insisted upon keeping their relationship a secret.

She looked away, simultaneously pushing her thoughts away yet again. The signs made sense, they were the pieces of a puzzle she refused to put together. If something was going on Galinda wasn't telling her about, Elphaba would force herself to find out the hard way, because the knowledge was simply too much. She wouldn't ask questions, she would remain ignorant. Ignorance is bliss.

That afternoon when classes were over, Elphaba rushed back to her room and flung the door open. Galinda was waiting on the other side, blue eyes bright as she met Elphaba, and the rest of the world was lost in desperate kisses and fleeting touches. Galinda's soft fingers tangled in Elphaba's silky black hair, and she caught her bottom lip in between her own, causing the green girl to moan quietly. With each break in the kiss Elphaba could smell the smaller girl's sweet breath, intoxicating her.

Needing to be closer, Elphaba pressed her against the door, barely noticing the sound it made as it slammed shut under their weight. A verdant hand made its way across fair skin, under Galinda's skirt, while Galinda's hand inched under Elphaba's shirt. Elphaba pulled away just then, breaking their heated contact just as quickly as it had begun.

"Elphie…" Galinda whined, her soft voice and shining eyes were almost enough to bring Elphaba back to her. Almost.

"I can't Galinda… not yet. Not until I'm sure." Elphaba's voice was quiet and her eyes were on the floor.

"Sure about what?"

"…You."


	2. Not Who I thought You Were

When Elphaba opened her eyes the next morning something felt horribly wrong. Well, more wrong than usual. First of all, Galinda wasn't with her. Her dark eyes flicked around the room, searching, only to freeze when her hand touched a piece of paper. It was a note in Galinda's handwriting.

Elphie, my Elphie,

Meet me in the gardens, next to the roses you love so dearly.

Love, Galinda

Elphaba didn't bother to change out of her shorter-than-usual nightdress; she merely put on slippers and a coat before rushing out of the dorm building and into the gardens. It was so early that the sun was barley peaking over the trees, and the cold air bit at her exposed legs. The mixed sent of a variety of flowers engulfed her as she walked along the stone path to where she knew Galinda would be waiting. The small blonde looked so sad, Elphaba thought as she caught sight of her. She was sitting on a bench, hugging her legs to her chest and staring at the ground, shivering. Elphaba strode over to her and sat down, wrapped an arm around her, and held her close.

"What is it, my sweet?" She whispered, but her voice seemed loud in the silence of the morning. Galinda slipped her arms around Elphaba's waist and held on so tightly for a moment before letting go, pulling away and standing in front of her. Elphaba felt the cold she left behind. Dark eyes met bright, and a feeling of dread settled over her. She'd known this day was coming, when the uncertainty became the undeniable.

"I'm so sorry, Elphaba…" Galinda's eyes glinted with tears.

Elphaba's heart raced, "Tell me. Please, get it over with,"

"It's Fiyero…" Galinda was shaking, "he told me he loves me…. and, I'm so sorry, but I think I might love him too. I-I cheated on you, Elphie,"

Elphaba was frozen, afraid if she moved she'd fall apart. She couldn't say anything, couldn't do anything other than stare at the ground, but the pain was coming. It was sharp, overwhelming, mind numbing.

"Elphie? Say something, please." Galinda moved to touch Elphaba's arm but Elphaba jerked away like it burned and stood up, backing away.

"Don't touch me," Her dark eyes were huge.

"I'm sorry—"

"Stop saying that!" Elphaba yelled suddenly, making Galinda flinch, "Sorry doesn't change a single fucking thing, it doesn't mean shit!"

Galinda was crying now, "Please, Elphie, I didn't mean it…"

"You did mean it… I trusted you…" Elphaba whispered, her voice breaking, "How could you?" without waiting for an answer she turned and left. She walked quickly, not knowing where she would go, each step tearing her heart father in half until it hung in two. Galinda, of course, didn't chase after her.

X X X

What happened after was a blur. Elphaba left the gardens and went to the library. It was luckily early enough that no other students would be there. No one but the librarian was there, who knew enough of Elphaba not to say anything.

She walked briskly to the very back where she curled up in a chair and finally let herself fall apart. Galinda- her life, her sunshine, her _everything_ had betrayed her. The only person she'd ever trusted, maybe even—even loved, and stabbed her in the back. She'd been played… it had all been a lie, a sick joke.

Her sobs echoed around her; the noise sounded so foreign, for she hadn't cried this hard since she was a child. It was a strange, girlish, broken sound and really quite loud. She hoped no one would ever see her like this, certainly not Galin—no she couldn't even think her name.

Time dragged on… her sobs slowly quieted, her tears slowly dried, and exhausted, she fell asleep. Elphaba was new to the feeling of heartbreak; it was not only the most painful of feelings but also the most draining. She slept like the dead for an hour, her head resting on the wall behind her, before waking feeling like she _was_ dead. Her chest felt tight and her entire body ached, her eyes stung and her throat was sore. She felt like shit.

According to the clock her first class was due to start in 10 minutes. Pushing herself to her feet she left the library stiffly, in a numb state of mind. She didn't want to think about how Galinda was in her first class, or that Fiyero was also inconveniently there. She didn't want to accept that Galinda was her roommate and that their paths would inevitably cross every day.

She pushed the door open moments before Dr. Dillamond told the students to get in their seats. Elphaba held her head high, her eyes dry even though her stomach was twisting and burning painfully. she didn't look at Galinda or Fiyero as she took her seat in the front of the class. Yet as she wrote down the homework, she couldn't help but overhear Galinda behind her.

"Fiyero, _stop_. Not now… I said _stop_!" there was a hint of desperation in Galinda's voice and, annoyed at the pang in her chest at the sound, Elphaba turned around.

"Would you mind keeping it _down_ Miss Galinda? I have far more important things to do than listen to your endless complaints,"

Everyone stopped talking immediately, for Elphaba rarely spoke to anyone, let alone Galinda (in public), let _alone_ rudely. Elphaba met Galinda's wide eyes, and it was obvious her roommate had been crying, to Elphaba's annoyance. What did Galinda have to be sad about? She had her prince now.

Elphaba tuned back to her notebook, glad, at least, that the talking had stopped. The sound of her voice was salt in her open wound. When her eyes settled on the page, her mouth dropped in shock. Instead of writing down the homework, she had thoughtlessly written something else entirely.

**Galinda**


	3. Don't Cry, My Sweet

Elphaba came back to the dorm late that night, later than Galinda usually did. She unlocked and opened the door as quietly as she could, hoping her roommate was asleep. No such luck. Galinda sat on her own separate bed, something that hadn't been used in a while, and was painting her nails pink. She stopped when she heard the door click shut behind Elphaba, and their eyes met. Galinda opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Elphaba's entrance this time was so drastically different than it was last time.

Galinda slowly got up, "Elphaba… we should talk about this…"

"What else is there to be said?" Elphaba was aching at the sight of her.

"Please, Elphie… I don't want to lose you," Galinda took a step towards her, and Elphaba pressed her back against the door.

"You should have thought of that before…" Elphaba trailed off, shaking her head, "Please Galinda, just leave me alone."

She inched around Galinda, who look hurt, which only made Elphaba more annoyed. It didn't make sense for Galinda to be upset.

Elphaba curled up on her bed with a book and after remaining where she was for a few moments, Galinda went back to painting her nails. Neither of them slept that night.

X X X

The days dragged on and the girls stayed apart. Galinda spent most of her time at Fiyero's apartment and Elphaba stayed at the library. They both came back late, and never spoke to each other unless it was necessary. Once, Elphie came home earlier than usual and heard Fiyero and Galinda arguing in the hallway through the door.

"Come on Galinda," it was Fiyero's whiny voice, "come back to my room with me a little longer,"

Elphaba looked up from her book to glare at the door. Galinda's soft voice was next.

"I'm tired; I just want to lie down,"

"You sure you don't just want to hang around with that green _thing _in there? I can believe you were with her. It's disgusting,"

"You don't know her, Fiyero. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about her like that,"

Elphaba rose an eyebrow, all interest in her book lost.

"Are you defending her? What the hell…"

"I'm going to bed," Galinda snapped, "Goodnight,"

The door opened and she caught a glimpse of Fiyero's floppy brown hair as he said, "Galinda wait—" she slammed the door in his face.

Catching sight of Elphaba's expression, she blushed and said, "I'm sorry you had to hear that,"

Elphaba's dark gaze was unreadable, "its fine. It's not my business anyway…"

Galinda gave her a small smile before going to the bathroom to get ready for bed. She heard the shower turn on, and Elphaba knew she'd be Galinda-free for at least an hour, for the blonde was known for spending 30 minutes in the shower and 30 drying and curling her hair.

2 hours later Elphaba started to worry. The shower had turned off an hour and a half ago and Galinda should've been out by then. Normally she wouldn't have cared, but then she heard sniffling and a choked sob. Elphaba's compassionate nature and the shadow of what she used to feel got the better of her. She knocked quietly on the door.

"Galinda? Are you okay in there?"

No answer. She knocked again, and only heard more sniffling.

"That's it; I hope you're decent because I'm coming in." she opened the door and she blinked in surprise at the sight. Galinda was curled up on the floor, sobbing so hard her shoulders shook violently. She hadn't even bothered to dry her hair; it just hung damp around her shoulders, darkened to an amber shade. Now that she wasn't wearing any makeup, the green girl could see the dark circles under her roommate's eyes.

Elphaba approached her slowly, and then sat down next to her, close. Without a word, she pulled Galinda into her arms like she'd done so many times before, only this time was far more meaningful. Galinda sobbed into the dark haired girl's shoulder, pressing herself against her as close as possible and held on for dear life. She stayed like that deep into the night, crying almost as hard as Elphaba had in the library. It must have been hours until she fell asleep, her arms going limp around Elphaba's thin waist. Elphaba scooped her up and held her like she was the most precious thing in the world. She paused in between they're beds, knowing what she wanted to do but at a loss for what was right. She took a step towards Galinda's bed, but the girl squirmed in her arms and whispered.

"Don't let me go, Elphie."

She didn't. Elphaba brought Galinda with her to her own bed, and as she wrapped an arm around Galinda's waist and wiped away her remaining tears, she whispered,

"Don't cry, my sweet. I have no intention of letting you go."


	4. Senseless Beauty

Elphaba opened her eyes and froze. Galinda was in her arms, only it was wrong, so wrong. Trying not to panic, she slowly untangled herself form the blond and left the bed, standing and staring in a daze. It wasn't long before she started shivering, for the top of her frock was damp from Galinda's wet hair and tears. Not long after she started shivering, Galinda opened her eyes and rubbed at them sleepily, before she noticed Elphaba's staring.

"Elphie…?"

"Don't call me that," Elphaba snapped, then softer and more to herself said, "I shouldn't have done that." Senseless

"Why not, Elphaba? Why can't we be friends?"

The word snapped something inside the green girl, "Friends? Are you kidding me? I could never be just your friend, Galinda. I… I love you too much in all the wrong ways."

With wide blue eyes, Galinda slowly got up and backed Elphaba against a wall, not touching but leaving only a breath of space between them, "Maybe I was wrong,"

"About?" Elphaba was afraid to move, afraid to breathe.

"Him. I thought I loved him but last night, when you let me curl up in your arms even after what I did to you…. I felt… something I've never felt before. I love you, Elphaba," she whispered this last part, and tears spilled down her cheeks; "I love your creamy coffee eyes, your long eyelashes and your beautiful ebony hair, the way nothing can break your focus in class. I love your good heart, hidden behind your sarcastic comments and snide remarks. I love the way you walk, your voice, your perfect teeth and your perfect smile. I love your emerald skin, the way it looks in the moonlight. I love the way you make me feel like anything is possible…" Galinda was crying now and before she could continue with her seemingly endless list, Elphaba grabbed her, twirled her around and slammed her against the wall.

"I hate what you do to me," she whispered, and then kissed her, hard. Galinda's heart raced in time with Elphaba's, and she tangled her fingers in the hair she claimed to love so much. Elphaba wrapped her arms around Galinda's tiny waist, bringing them impossibly closer. She bit Galinda's lower lip, making her cry out in a perfect mix of pleasure and pain. Using the wall for leverage, Galinda hooked her legs around Elphaba's waist, and pulled on her hair sharply. Green fingers dug into porcelain arms, barely avoiding drawing blood. Elphaba then moved her mouth to her neck. Galinda was gasping loudly in her ear and clutching desperately at the green girl. Surprising her, Elphaba pulled abruptly away from the wall and hurled the both of them on her bed, so she landed on top of Galinda.

She tangled her fingers in gold hair and kissed her like she was the most precious thing in the world, exploring the inside of her mouth slowly and sweetly. They kissed and kissed, moving together like poetry, their thought and feelings so sharply contradicting yet so senselessly beautiful. Nothing made sense yet nothing mattered; it was too abstract to ever understand, it just was.

Ever so tortured Elphaba was of course the one to end it, and end it as quickly as it had begun. One moment she was pressed against Galinda and the next cold air filled that spot. Galinda's eyes flew open just as the door slammed and left her in an empty room.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait and the shortness of this chapter. Review? Also, any suggestions? **


	5. Together Like This

Galinda followed her. For the first time, since they met she followed her after an argument. She slipped on fluffy pink slippers and a white jacket over her night dress and ran as fast as she could toward Elphaba's black figure. She had to run all the way out of the girls dorm building and into the middle of the courtyard before she caught Elphie's hand. When the green girl whirled around, Galinda could see that her eyes were bright with tears and filled with pain.

"What do I have to do to make you forgive me?" Galinda hissed in her ear, not letting go of her hand. A gust of wind blew Galinda's hair back and Elphaba's frowned. The smell of Gillikin roses filled the air, and it brought back bitter memories of the break up.

Elphaba's eyes focused on something over Galinda's head as she said, "You can start by dumping him,"

When Galinda turned around she saw with Fiyero walking towards them. He looked from Elphaba and her roommate's intertwined fingers to Galinda's face, then her neck.

"What is that?" there is an undertone of barely contained rage in his voice. Galinda hadn't the faintest idea of what he was talking about. She glanced at Elphaba, who was blushing a deep shade of green. She whipped out a compact mirror she always kept in her coat pocket and her eyes widened at what she saw. There was a hickey peeking out of the collar of her coat, very prominent and very obvious.

"Ohh…" she said awkwardly.

Fiyero's eyes were darting in between the two girls and after a long pause he snapped "Fuck you,"

He took two long strides toward Elphaba, who dropped Galinda's hand. His arm jerked back and his fist slammed into Elphaba's cheekbone. A sort of ringing silence followed, filled with shock and Elphaba's rising outrage. She turned to face him.

"Do it again," she hissed, "I dare you,"

And he did, only this time, Elphaba ducked and he missed, his fist hitting only air. Then she slammed her fist into his jaw, sending him stumbling backwards. She hit him again, and this time there was a sickening _snap_ as his nose broke. The look of surprise and pain on his face made Elphaba grin wickedly.

"You bitch," he snarled, a hand on his nose.

For the first time the green girl glanced at Galinda, who had her hand over her mouth and tears running over it, "Oh God," the blonde said in horror, "Elphie…" And before Fiyero's eyes, Galinda went to Elphaba instead of him.

With a wild look on his face he said, "To hell with the both of you! For your information Galinda, I screwed Shenshen last night. How does it feel, slut?"

Galinda's eyes passed over him, a vacant look on her face, "Come on, Elphie," she grabbed Elphaba's tense arm and dragged her back towards the dorm, leaving Fiyero stairing after them.

The rest of the day Galinda adamently refused to leave her roomate's side, with the exception of the ten minutes it took her to run down to the nurse's office and get an ice pack . Several hours were spent sitting across from Elphaba on her bed, stairing at her with concered eyes as she read.

"Galinda, how long do you plan on staring at me like that?" she finally asked, without looking up form her book.

"I'm so sorry. I cant believe he did that…"

Elphaba put her book down and took Galinda's hand, "I can. I'm sorry too. That he… you know,"

Galinda couldn't meet Elphaba's dark eyes, "You don't think I diserved it?"

There was a long pause before the quiet reply, "I don't think anyone diserves to feel that kind of pain,"

Without a word, Galinda kissed her friend on the cheek, then pushed her back against the pillows and curled up to her.

Elphaba closed her eyes, "Why is it," she stroked Galinda's hair, "that no matter what happens, we always end the day together like this?"

"Maybe it's because we belong together. Just like this,"

**A/N: In a similar situation, I must say I enjoy doing in literature what I cannot do in reality. Review, please? **


End file.
